


The Kara in Karaoke

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disney Songs, F/F, Halloween, Karaoke, RedK Kara, Romantic Fluff, and other songs, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Halloween Karaoke Night! What more can I say?  It's fluffy Superfriend with songs! It's Supercorp coming out ! It's kind of mini angsty because well, the last song?Edit: fixed a few mistakes.





	The Kara in Karaoke

_**Kara:** Hey, so about Halloween Karaoke night ? I just want to make it extra clear to you that the song I'm going to sing is going to be very intense and theatrical and I might use my heat vision_

_**Lena:** Kara, you've warned me so much about this that I'm pretty sure there won't be a problem, okay, go nuts, I'm so eager to hear you sing! By the way, any hints as to what you're going to be dressed as ? _

_**Kara:** That's a surprise, but I will tell you to take a picture or video reaction of the others, except Maggie.  Because I'm pretty sure they're going to be afraid, like, run-out-the-door afraid. _

_**Lena:** And me? _

_**Kara:** I'm pretty sure you'll be turned on. _

_**Lena:** I... think I'm already scared of what you're doing. _

 

The gang had spend about a month planning this evening out, Halloween was coming and most of them were really eager for a costumed get together, Winn was especially eager for it, Alex was being a grumpy buzzkill but had been dragged along by Maggie somehow, the rest were busy trying to prepare a proper costume. Then, when Lena had joined the group, after her and Kara got together, the subject of past parties and nights were brought up and before anyone could really stop it, they were planning a Costumed Karaoke night for Halloween.  Alex was more on board with that and soon, there were a few text from her about trying to beat out Kara at singing this time.  Lena announcing that she wouldn't sing, so as not to ruin the party for everyone involved, but offered proper compensation by paying for the venue. 

The weirdness started when Kara started to boast about her costume, about how scared they were all going to be, with the proper exceptions, taunting a bet out of her sister.  The prizes from the bet were kept private, but Alex seemed to be extra sure that she wouldn't lose this one, after all, what costume could Kara wear could possibly scare her.  Winn, James and Lyra backed off from the bet, trusting Kara to at least give one person a run for their money on this one, Lena and Maggie were excluded, according to Kara.  J'onn and M'gann joined once they caught Winn and Alex trying to guess what Kara had planned that had her so certain she'd win her bet. J'onn only response : "Oh, that? It's simple, she's not playing fair." which only served to confused Winn and Alex further. 

As the clocked ticked down toward the Karaoke day, Kara made sure to be extra nice to everyone involved, flying to each person and giving them a specially prepared box of candies, trying to mostly give them their favorites with a little note inside their boxes, just warning that this was her apology if her surprise would be too much for them, which for most, came off more as a taunt than a genuine apology at first glance.  Kara knew she was playing a bit with fire with her Plans, but she had such a good idea of what to do with it, of how to finally make her relationship with Lena public as James, Maggie and Winn were unaware of it. Plus the song! The song was so perfect for it, a way to mock the expectation placed on her girl's shoulders.  

So when the day arrived, when the Karaoke bar's VIP venue was marked as 'reserved', as people filed in the main area.  James, Winn, Lena and Lyra all came in together, having traveled there in Lena's limousine.  James was dressed convincingly as Batman, Winn was less convincing, more of a joke costume as Robin from the old Adam West series, Lyra had cat ears and a whip, along with a leather catsuit, calling herself wonder woman.   Lena was dressed in a royal, medieval style gown, a tiara on her head, her hair curly, her expression a little vicious when she got into character.

"So, Lena, what are you costumed as ?" Winn couldn't help himself, he just couldn't recognize the character.  

"I'm Morgana Pendragon. I kind of look like the actress from the TV show." A soft chuckle from James. 

"I know Kara's going to be fashionably late, but where the hell is Alex ?"  James asked the question, looking around the venue to try and see her and Maggie. 

Truth is, Maggie and Alex were just outside of the club, waiting for Alex to be done with texting Kara and for J'onn and M'gann to arrive, they really wanted to sneak in, if Kara was making grandiose plans, so would her sister. Maggie was just riding along with Alex, quietly indicating J'onn and M'gann when they snuck into the bar in their human selves. 

"Kara says to just have fun, she's having some issues with her make up and will be late." she looked over Maggie with an amused glint in her eyes. Her girlfriend was dressed as cliché cop, Fake Mustache, blue shirt and the wide cap, blue slacks and shined shoes. The shirt's sleeve were rolled up high, showing Maggie's arms. 

"Well, I wanna sing and make our entrance, your sister can catch it in crappy cellphone vids. You look absurdly hot in this." Maggie tugged at Alex's getup: She was clad in leather: pants, jacket, cap, gloves. Most of it covered in stud. The jacket left open to reveal a six-pack set of abs. 

After exchanging a quick, not-so-chaste kiss, they each snuck into the bar amidst the crowd and headed to the singing platform, sneaking behind and unseen by their friends, they approached the lady who organized the sets and the singer, asking to be un-announced.   Suddenly, the lights shifted, the volume on the music got louder, heralding an upcoming performance.  

Maggie was the one to start, flexing with her free hand, strutting on stage with Alex strutting to the other side, waiting for the song to fully start, they did pose for the needs of the song, nodding and acting their parts.  The opening notes of Macho man drew the attention from the table, causing J'onn to chuckle, James to grunt like Batman, Winn and Lyra laughed loudly, Lena was pretty positive she couldn't smile brighter. M'gann was just burying her face against J'onn's shoulder and laughing. 

 

They start singing together. _"Body, wanna feel my body,_  
_body, baby, such a thrill, my body_  
_Body, wanna touch my body,_  
_body, baby, it's too much, my body_  
_Body, check it out, my body, body,_  
_baby, don't you doubt, my body_  
_Body, talking about my body, body,_  
_baby, checking out my body"_

From there, they exchange lines and Maggie is... so bad at singing, however, Alex seems to have no fucks to give about that, singing with her girl and flexing while her girls sing, Maggie doing the same while Alex sing her lines, this was obviously a rehearsed number from the two ladies and they were enjoying the fuck out of themselves. 

Once the song is over, they're greeted with applause and whistling from the crowd, from the table, Alex flips a chair to sit with the back of it facing her, Maggie goes on the booth part of the table, a wide smile on their faces. Both of them a bit out of breath, getting greeted with hugs and pats.  

"I got that on video, to show to the late-show and maybe for blackmail."  Lena said with a grin to Alex in particular, who rolled her eyes.

"You can sell the video for money, girl, work on your business skills."  Maggie nudges Alex with a wink. 

"Yeah but you gotta take out the sound first." Winn up-nodded Maggie who flips him the bird with a laugh. 

James drags Winn out ot the seat, who in turn pulls Lyra as well, grinning. "Since we're starting, I want to go sing, before Kara comes here and scare the hell out of us... by the way, any idea what she's up to? I mean, with all of the damn boasting she's been doing, I'm expecting an actual murder." 

Alex shrugs and looks at Lena for potential leaks, but finds the same kind of ignorant look "She just said she may end up using her heat vision during her song." James and Winn ticked when she said that, revealing that she knew about Kara being Supergirl, Lyra smirks "the glasses are a really bad disguise when you get to know her a bit."  J'onn interjected before Alex could "Lyra already signed the paperwork. Winn brought her in for that the moment he noticed."

The vigilante trio went to the stage, their act not as polished as Alex and Maggie, but the vocals did not have the same kind of issue as Maggie as all of them had an idea of how to hold a note, they had chosen to sing Bonnie Tyler's I need a Hero.  Lyra killing it with the dancing, Winn and James focusing more on Vocals. All of them singing together toward a particular passage before giving off a big pose, which Winn had trouble holding, due to Lyra tickling him a bit.  

 _"Somewhere after midnight_  
_in my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_there's someone reaching back for me._  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a supergirl to sweep me off my feet."_

  Once that passage of the song was done, the rest of the song was mostly just them singing instead of dancing and prancing around the stage, the crowd was particularly happy about this rendition and cheered pretty loud when the song was over. J'onn whispered to M'gann with a bit of an 'awww' sound from Maggie and Alex, happily watching them be this close in public.  Once everyone had rejoined their seat, Lena was already taking videos of the people around the table, focusing on Alex, James and Winn mostly.  

"So, Kara just texted me, she's ready to make her entrance... she heard your line about needing a supergirl." Lena chuckles the last part and watches for the entrance and blinks when she sees it.  

Her blonde hair is soft curls, a cold, haughty expression, an arrogance to her steps. The make-up she's wearing make her look closer to a sex-kitten than a super hero and that black cat-suit with the house of El sigil so small over the left size of her chest.  Lena's breath catches in her throat and she contains herself just enough so her jaw doesn't hit the table. Maggie is picking hers up from the floor and blushing a bit, but that's not the entertaining part, no, the entertaining part is the look of pure terror on Alex's face, mouth agape her hand fiddling she's trying to grab her gun when its not there, it's James' eyes trying to get out of his head and him grabbing the table and it's Winn desperately trying to find his breath and charmingly shielding Lyra with his body, much to her confusion. 

She reaches their table, the hands on hips pose, her hips jutting out on one side, smug, arrogant and victorious. Kara stares at Alex and declare confidently, theatrically. "I win our bet"

J'onn blinks for a moment and M'gann is mostly trying not to burst out laughing at their faces. "Told you she wasn't playing fair." he mumbles. 

"I pro..." Alex is about to make a treat when Kara puts a finger onto her sister's lips, silencing her. 

"No talking. I already gave you a box of your favorite things to eat to apologize, now smile and pick your girlfriend's jaw from the floor." After winking to her blubbering sister, Kara strutted to where the mics were kept, picking one up and making sure the staff knew which song to play, she returned close to the table.  

The mood started to slowly warm up again as they all gathered that this was their Kara playing a role and not a monster about to end their existence, Alex seemed to be a mixture of upset and amused, James was taking deep breath and admitting she got him, Winn was cuddling up with Lyra and mumbling about a vengeance, water gun and some shirt getting ruined. 

"I think me, Lyra and Lena would need an explanation of why you all need new pants. Maybe M'gann too" Maggie looked the way her friend was just cuddling up to J'onn, charmed by the sight.

"There was a moment about two years ago, when a douchebag scientist had an accident in a private lab while trying to create synthetic Kryptonite." Winn cleared his throat. Lena seemed interested.

"Except it didn't work, not exactly, the kryptonite was red and that changed neural patterns in Kara's brain she...turned into the monster some people feared she could become." Alex explained, softly dodging mention Lex with Lena present.

"It was a special brand of scary and well, that's the suit she wore during that time, so yeah, we went in panic mode for a moment here. She got us good" James ran his finger over the edge of the table, a soft smile.

"And I believe she's about to sing" M'gann said, narrowing her eyes at Kara, J'onn seemed a bit confused for a moment, looking at Lena, Maggie and Lyra then back at Kara.

"Something up J'onn ?" Maggie nudge the Martian "I think I might have misread something from the situation or intent of Kara." he cleared his throat and smirked.

"When you're done recovering from how scary I am, Maybe you can pay attention to where the show is ?" spoken confidently from the nearby stage, fiddling with her mic and grinning at them, but staring right at Lena.

The young Luthor had butterflies in her stomach, she had an inkling that Kara would out their couple tonight, she had asked if it was okay to do so a few times. Lena braced for it, smirk and laughter warming the atmosphere up a little bit. The Superfriend were coming down and calming down from Kara's surprise and Lena took a few more pictures, appreciating the chance to get a few memories.

As the first few notes of Hellfire started, the latin and chorus of angelic voices played in with the soundtrack, Maggie's eyes went wide, catching on what was happening and staring at Lena with a knowing smile and an expression of surprise, Lena sunk back shyly from Maggie's gaze, having now a clear idea of how intense the song was going to be.

_"Hear me so, Oh rao_  
_You know I am a righteous Gal_  
_Of my virtue I am justly proud"_

The singing voice was angelic and soft, grandiose in its own right, a demure posture with her free hand onto her chest, like someone talking about themselves might do.  

_"Hear me so. Oh rao_  
_You know I'm so much purer than_  
_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"_

The little dismissive wave she made toward the crowd further in the bar fit with the character she was playing, Lena though, but the very implication of what Kara was going to be singing moments from now was paralyzing her, mouth agape at her girlfriend.

Kara took a deep, steadying breath, the next Lyrics would out her, out Lena to her friends and the excitement, the rush of adrenaline pushed her vocals abilities further  

_"Then tell me, Oh rao_  
_Why I see her dancing there_  
_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul"_

Kara took a few, very slow steps toward the table, her eyes locked, blazing with an intensity unknown to most. Her fingers, her hand extended toward Lena, leaving no doubt for anyone what this song was about, Except Lyra who had never heard the song, looking left and right between the two newest girlfriend and was somewhat confused.  Alex had tears in her eyes looking at Lena proudly, covering her mouth, Maggie was comforting her with a hand running up and down her back. Winn and James were picking their jaw off the floor for the moment.  

_"I feel her, I see her_  
_The sun caught in her raven hair_  
_Is blazing in me out of all control"_

As soon as the 'blazing' lyric left Kara's lips, her eyes gleamed with her unreleased heat vision, she floated off a few inches, until she reached the table and started pacing, slowly.

_"Like fire_  
_Hellfire_  
_This fire in my skin_  
_This burning_  
_Desire_  
_Is turning me to sin"_

Kara's hand ran over her arms, her hips, seductively, her body swaying in an all too sexy dance for the audience, Lena's face was so red and her smile so bright, most of the superfriends found comfort in looking at her, instead of Kara.  As she finishes those Lyrics Kara start pacing much, much faster.  

_"It's not my fault_  
_(Mea culpa)_  
_I'm not to blame_  
_It is the Luthor girl_  
_The witch who sent this flame_  
_(Mea maxima culpa)_  
_It's not my fault_  
_(Mea culpa)_  
_If in Rao's plan_  
_(Mea culpa)_  
_He made this lady so much_  
_Stronger than I am_  
_(Mea maxima culpa)"_

The angelic chorus of the song was joined in by Alex and Winn, tentatively, but were also playing on the track. Kara was acting the internal conflict, pointing out at Lena when she spoke the Luthor name, falling to her knees as she killed the last two lines of this part.  

_"Protect me, Oh Rao_  
_Don't let this siren cast her spell_  
_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_  
_Destroy Lena Luthor_  
_And let her taste the fires of hell_  
_Or else let her be mine and mine alone"_

Her eyes blazed with heat vision as she sung about the fires of hell, still on her knees, all of their eyes locked with Lena, unsure how she would react to this particular part, eager to see her. She did not disappoint, a smug smile appearing on her lips when Kara calls for her destruction, making a little "bring it" motion with her hand. But the last Lyrics was sung so softly, a little cute whine of desire at the back of her throat throughout, Lena's act melted, tears in her eyes already.  

Winn was the one to make the knock on the door sounds on the table, drawing a laugh from the table, but the Karaoke version did not have that particular part recorded, so the song continued, Kara gave Winn a thumbs up for the moment, sliding closer to the table, reaching with her hand to grab at Lena's leg.  

_"Hellfire_  
_Dark fire_  
_Now Luthor, it's your turn_  
_Choose me or_  
_Your pyre_  
_Be mine or you will burn"_

Kara's eyes were blazing with her heat vision all through out these Lyrics and fading slowly through the last words, her hand squeezing Lena's leg gently, comfortingly, a single tear spilling down Lena's cheek.  Alex and Winn once again joined for the chorus of the last lyrics. 

_"Rao have mercy on her_  
_(Kyrie Eleison)_  
_Rao have mercy on me_  
_(Kyrie Eleison)_  
_But you will be mine_  
_Or you will burn!"_

 

Eyes blazing one last time at the last Lyrics and Lena is laugh-crying, moving closer to Kara, running her hand through her kneeling girlfriend's hair and watching her belt out the finale of the song from up close, when the last note die, Kara is crying a bit too, sinking into a hug that has her resting her head on Lena's tummy, that have the crowd and the table applauding, J'onn and Megan are watching with bright smiles.  Winn and Alex high fiving for managing to join in at least a bit.  James and Maggie discreetly wiping tears from the sheer beauty they had just witnessed and all offer congratulations for their couple.  

Once Kara was seated and food was served, she leaned to Lena, whispering a little bit with her while the others are starting to chatter.  

"So, was I right ?" a sultry, smug tone to the question, her hand running over Lena's fingers. 

"Very much so." A soft voiced reply and a kiss on Kara's cheek, leaving lipstick marks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me, really. Posting an halloween Karaoke fic in the end of July. Hope you enjoy, comment and yell at me on tumblr or something.


End file.
